


Our Love Can't Be Erased

by wanderror



Series: Across The Multiverse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Alternating, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderror/pseuds/wanderror
Summary: “Tsk-tsk… mother certainly didn’t raise a quitter, Lena. I am so disappointed in you. But I am bored and over this dynamic we seem to have going on… and I certainly can’t seem to keep you two nauseating lovebirds apart in any universe, so-”“What are you talking about?” Lena cut him off.orLex goes back in time and makes it so that Kara and Lena never became friends. What does a world without their friendship look like? And will the universe have a different plan for these two women?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Across The Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884688
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	1. Freedom

_Once upon a time, a girl fell from the sky. She was no ordinary girl, you see, this little girl was special. She held powers within her that nobody else in all of the universe possessed. As time went on, this little girl grew stronger than any mortal and her abilities extended far beyond human comprehension. She could fly, incinerate objects with a glance, hear all of earth at once and lift buildings with her hands. Although she was raised by humans, she never felt like one. She always felt out of place—alone. The loneliness threatened to consume her humanity, and each passing day became a struggle of good and evil, a battle between gods and monsters. One dark, cold day, she allowed herself to relinquish the goodness in her heart and gave into the darkness. The little girl, now a woman, turned on those she loved and became a menace to society. Her powers, once used for good, now brought humanity to its knees in fear._

“This is my favorite part. Tell me what happened next.”

“Well, after years and years of terror, humanity finally had hope. A brave knight rose from the shadows and defeated the Girl of Steel. He locked her up in a dungeon where she couldn’t hurt anyone, and there the girl remained, rotting away for the rest of her miserable life. The end.”

“This is my favorite story in the whole wide world, father.”

Lex Luthor smiled at the little girl in front of him, pride swelling in his chest. His very own flesh and blood. The little girl that turned his world upside down, with her dimpled smile and ocean green eyes. He never could have imagined creating something so perfect.

“Time for bed, sweetheart.”

Lex kissed his daughter’s forehead and tucked her in. And just like every other night, he stood by the door, waiting for her to fall asleep, making sure she would obey. He started doing this every night after her third birthday when he discovered she liked to stay up all night reading. She reminded him so much of his younger sister when she was the same age. She, too, would stay up until the sun rose, reading fairytales and science fiction novels.

“I see you’re still telling her that narcissistic story of yours.”

Lena Luthor stood in the hallway, leaning on the wall, watching as her brother kept an eye on her niece.

“Can’t have her staying up late, ruining her brilliant mind with those childish books you give her,” Lex said.

“Ah, yes… god forbid a child read a children’s book. She’s only five, Lex.”

“And let her turn out like you, head always in the clouds? She’s a true Luthor, dear sister. Unlike you, she will not waste her genius.”

Lena crossed her arms, face expressionless. She was used to her brother’s hurtful jabs. They didn’t affect her anymore—or so she made herself believe.

“Lilly sees you as a hero. Little does she know who the real monster of that story is,” Lena said.

With those words, she walked away, and left her brother standing there with a scowl on his face and another jab hanging from his tongue.

Lex Luthor was no brave knight. He wiped every alien on earth from existence, including Superman, and made Supergirl watch. He killed her entire family. He drove her to madness and took everything from her. And now she’s locked up in a red sun prison cell created just for her, powerless and nearly lifeless.

Lena felt guilty for all that had happened to Supergirl. She felt responsible. If she would have had the guts to stop her brother before his hatred won, the world would be a much different place. The Girl of Steel brought hope, a blinding light, into this world. Without her, the days felt shorter and the nights seemed longer.

Lex had taken over the DEO, and turned it into a prison for the aliens left alive. He tortured them, experimented on them. But at least their days had some sort of purpose, even if that purpose was a horror movie. Supergirl, on the other hand, was in sheer isolation. With no friends or family to visit her, she had no purpose. Her days were filled with nothing but self loathing and eyes glued to a wall, completely frozen.

Consumed by her guilt and knowledge of everything her brother had done, Lena began visiting Supergirl every Sunday afternoon, when the DEO was mostly empty. Although, truth be told, there was another reason why she felt compelled to visit the woman. She had been having dreams of her every night since she turned twenty four. The dreams were, more or less, the same each night. They’d start with them meeting in an office, Lena sitting behind a desk, and Supergirl would shake her hand in greeting. Except in the dream, Supergirl always wore glasses along with her suit. Then the dreams would end with them at Noonan’s, Lena dressed differently each time, but Supergirl remained in her suit and glasses.

She had been visiting Supergirl for three months now, but the woman still hadn’t spoken a single word. Lena tried her hardest to get the Girl of Steel to talk or eat or move, however, it was no use. Supergirl sat as still as a stone and as mute as a butterfly.

Today seemed to be no different. Lena sat on a chair in front of the impenetrable glass that stood between them, reading poetry to her as she did every week.

_“I want you to know_

_one thing_

_You know how this is:_

_if I look_

_at the crystal moon, at the red branch_

_of the slow autumn at my window,_

_if I touch_

_near the fire_

_the impalpable ash_

_or the wrinkled body of the log,_

_everything carries me to you,_

_as if everything that exists,_

_aromas, light, metals,_

_were little boats that sail_

_towards those isles of yours that wait for me._

_Well, now,_

_if little by little you stop loving me,_

_I shall stop loving you little by little._

_If suddenly_

_you forget me_

_do not look for me,_

_for I shall already have forgotten you._

_If you think it long and mad,_

_the wind of banners_

_that passes through my life,_

_and you decide_

_to leave me at the shore_

_of the heart where I have roots,_

_remember_

_that on that day,_

_at that hour,_

_I shall lift my arms_

_and my roots will set off_

_to seek another land._

_But_

_if each day,_

_each hour,_

_you feel that you are destined for me_

_with implacable sweetness,_

_if each day a flower_

_climbs up to your lips to seek me,_

_ah my love, my own,_

_in me all that fire is repeated,_

_in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,_

_my love feeds on your love, beloved,_

_and as long as you live it will be in your arms_

_without leaving mine.”_

As Lena finished reading the words of Pablo Neruda, she looked up to find Supergirl’s eyes on her. The Girl of Steel was frowning as her eyes locked with Lena’s.

Lena couldn’t help the jolt that coursed through her heart as she looked into Supergirl’s hypnotic crystal blue eyes. She felt them pierce her soul, undressing her and leaving her vulnerable.

“You didn’t like the poem?” Lena asked. She was now frowning too.

“My sister introduced me to Neruda’s poetry. I hate that poem.”

“I’m sorry, Supergirl, I-”

“Kara,” Supergirl spat out.

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Kara. Supergirl doesn’t exist anymore.”

“Kara… I apologize if the poem brought back painful memories. It wasn’t my intention,” Lena said.

Kara looked away and back at the wall. Lena felt an inexplicable ache in her chest at the loss of eye contact, making it harder to breathe.

“The love he speaks of is fickle, selfish and proud,” Kara said, just above a whisper.

“He speaks of unrequited love.”

“Yes, but even unrequited love can be lasting and unbreakable. He seems selfish. I will love you, but only for as long as you love me.”

Kara made eye contact once again and Lena arched one of her perfect eyebrows.

“I think he was being realistic. You can’t expect a person to wait around forever,” Lena responded.

Kara stood and walked towards the glass and paused in front of it, a mere foot keeping them apart.

“I didn’t say a person should wait around forever. But love… true love… it’s not something you can just decide to get over. We don’t really have a say in the matter. Love isn’t a choice.”

Lena swallowed hard. Nobody had ever looked at her with the intensity that Kara was looking at her in that moment. Her gaze was hard, but neither cold nor distant, it was present, too present, as if she were trying her hardest to read the woman before her.

“I… I suppose you have a point,” Lena said.

“Don’t read Neruda to me again.” With those words, Kara turned her back to Lena and made her way back to her bed, shutting down again.

Lena sighed heavily. She knew she shouldn’t push. This was progress after all, even if just a little, she would take whatever she could get.

* * *

Weeks passed, and as spring turned into summer, Lena continued her visits. Kara hadn’t spoken to her again since the day she read Neruda. Lena internally cursed herself, even though she had no way of knowing the poem would trigger something painful inside Kara.

Lena thought it best to stay away from poetry for a while, and instead, attempted to make conversation with Kara. It was always one sided, Lena doing all the talking. She’d fill Kara in on her week. She vented to Kara and shared secrets.

Kara was finally eating again. She looked healthier, color giving life to her goddess-like features. Lena didn’t know this, but Kara grew more and more dependent on their visits. She looked forward to them—needed them to keep her sane. And though she wouldn’t allow herself to admit it, she was growing fond of Lena. Kara’s heart, once icy and desolate, began to feel bouts of joy. The woman with opalescent green eyes and hair as dark as the midnight sky slowly captivated Kara. Every week she learned something new. Every week she was left craving more.

Kara found herself keeping count of everything she learned about Lena. Over the last couple months, she had learned exactly one hundred and one things about Lena; some important and others were tiny details, quirks that Kara picked up. For instance, one Sunday afternoon, she learned that Lena preferred tea over coffee and ate kale, not because it was healthy, but because she genuinely liked it. Another afternoon, she learned that Lena was adopted when she was four and that the only person to ever treat her kindly was her father.

Then there were the things that Lena never said out loud. Like the fact that she felt guilty and her heart felt the pain of the people her brother hurt. Those things Lena didn’t have to say, because Kara could read it in her eyes. Kara could see the pain, the apology conveyed every time their eyes met.

As Kara got to know Lena more, she began to feel something she hadn’t felt in years; a want, a need in her aching body for human closeness, for touch. Kara wished she could hug Lena on the days she had a bad day at the lab, or on the days Lex Luthor would say cruel things to her that Lena played off as nothing more than a jab. But Kara knew better. Lex was an abuser. He mentally and verbally abused, he manipulated and toyed with Lena, even if she couldn’t see it herself. The way he treated Lena was another reason to add to the long list of reasons Kara hated Lex Luthor and wanted him dead.

Despite everything Lena had been through, Kara was in awe of her. Lena was a strong woman, kind and pure of heart. She was genuinely good. She wanted to help people. The Luthor name didn’t deserve her.

It was with these thoughts, after weeks of getting to know Lena, that Kara decided it was her turn to open up.

“Potstickers are my favorite,” Kara said as she stuffed her mouth with the little suckers. Lena had brought Chinese food for lunch today.

Lena froze, shock apparent in her face, chopsticks in hand halfway to her mouth. It had been months since Kara had spoken a full sentence. Her voice was like music to Lena’s ears, velvety and honey sweet.

Lena cleared her throat and composed herself. “Good to know. I’ll make sure to bring you some more often.”

Kara’s face fell and Lena began to panic. She worried she had said something that triggered Kara.

“Kara, please don’t shut me out again. Did I say something wrong?”

“No, sorry. Not at all,” Kara looked at Lena and offered a warm smile.

Lena’s heart fluttered. It was the first time she had seen the hero smile.

“Then why the frown?”

“I just thought of something. I’ve been meaning to ask you… I’ve been confused about something,” Kara said.

“What are you confused about?”

“You.”

“Me?” Lena frowned in confusion.

“Why are you here, Lena?”

Lena let out a breath of relief. “Because I want to be.”

“The truth, please.”

How did she do that? How did she know Lena wasn’t being completely honest? Kara read her like she knew her.

Lena sighed. “I feel responsible. Everything that’s happened to you… I could have stopped it. I should have stopped it. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.”

“He’s your brother, Lena. I don’t blame you for anything. The only way you could have stopped him was by killing him. And I certainly don’t blame you for not killing your own brother. I understand.”

Kara shot Lena a sympathetic smile and Lena returned it with a sad one.

“I don’t like to see you sad. Your eyes get dark and lifeless and I hate it,” Kara said.

Lena eyed Kara curiously now, wondering why the sudden shift in the blonde’s attitude. She seemed open—more human.

When Lena first started visiting, Kara had lost her humanity, just living out of pure animalistic instinct. Now Kara seemed more human, even in posture.

“I’m going to get you out of here, Kara.”

“You don’t have to do that. I deserve to be locked up for all the people I killed. You don’t have to feel guilty, Lena. I’m as much of a monster as he is.”

“No! You are not! You are good. I can see it in your eyes. What you did wasn’t your fault. You were under the influence of red kryptonite. The only monster here is my brother.” Lena’s eyes welled with tears, until her eyes couldn’t keep them at bay any longer and she broke down.

Kara was a bit taken aback by Lena’s outburst.

“Please don’t cry, Lena,” Kara said, a pained expression on her face. This was one of those moments she wished she could hold Lena and comfort her.

“I’m getting you out of here,” and with that, Lena left without saying another word. She didn’t even look back to see Kara’s tear stained face.

* * *

Lex Luthor was many things, but a fool wasn’t one of them. He was well aware of what his sister was up to. But he no longer cared. He had gotten everything he ever wanted, and the Kryptonian bitch was no longer his concern. He managed to rid the earth of aliens and god-like beings. He had enough kryptonite to put an end to Kara if needed be. His only purpose now was to guide his daughter into greatness. To mentor her. To make her worthy of the Luthor name.

Lex sat on his armchair reading the latest article written about him when Lena walked in with Lilly in hand.

“Thank you for picking her up from school, dear sister.”

“Any time, Lex,” Lena responded sarcastically.

“Oh, but you won’t have time to pick her up anymore…”

Lena’s brows met in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I know of your plans, Lena. You bought a little cottage in Washington. New identities for you and Kara. Smart move faking your deaths. You spoke to your DEO friends to make sure you could get through the security system. Brilliant plan, really, with the exception of me finding out, of course.”

Lena’s face betrayed her and displayed utter shock. Once again, her brother had the upper hand. Once again, her brother proved to be the better Luthor.

“Darling, your daddy and I need to talk. Can you go to your room for a bit?” Lena whispered to her niece.

Lilly let go of her hand and nodded, smiling as she walked past her father. Lex returned the smile.

“Don’t look so surprised, sister,” he emphasized the last word, venom in his tone.

“You win, Lex. What do you want? What do I need to do for you to grant Kara freedom?”

Lex smiled wickedly. “You finally concede that I am the better Luthor?”

“There is no doubt about that, brother. You are better than me.”

“Tsk-tsk… mother certainly didn’t raise a quitter, Lena. I am so disappointed in you. But I am bored and over this dynamic we seem to have going on… and I certainly can’t seem to keep you two nauseating lovebirds apart in any universe, so-”

“What are you talking about?” Lena cut him off.

Lex shot her an evil smirk. “Ah, yes… I suppose I should explain. You see… you and Kara were best friends on this earth. And pretty much every other earth in the multiverse. The thing is, that on this earth you and Kara are my demise. Together you are one hell of an opponent. I failed in all my past endeavors because of you two. So I went back in time and kept you two from meeting on this earth. In doing so, you two have miserable lives and I live my best one. I really wish I would have thought of this years ago, really- oh! I almost forgot… you and Kara are soulmates. Twin flames. Two halves of a whole. Whatever you want to call it.”

Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She needed to get out of there. She couldn't stand the sight of Lex, smirking as he knew he had the upper hand. She turned around to leave.

“One more thing, sister…”

Lena turned around to face him once more, tears overflowing her eyes. All the fight and strength she had left was gone. She was exhausted.

“You look pathetic,” Lex sighed. “But I must warn you… there is one condition…”

Lena felt defeated. She no longer had any fight left in her. She sighed. “Anything you want, Lex.”

“I have managed to synthesize gold kryptonite into pill form. Specifically for Kara. She must take these pills every day in order to make sure her powers don’t come back. That is my condition. She must give up her powers permanently. If she’s willing to do that, she can have her freedom.”

“And if she agrees, you trust that she can keep her word?” Lena asked, doubt filling her voice. She sure as hell didn’t trust her brother.

“She will have no other choice. I have enough kryptonite to kill an army of Kryptonian’s. One slip up and she’s dead.”

“I will speak to her,” Lena said.

“No need. She’s been here the whole time.”

As if on queue, Lex’s guards appeared with Kara in tow.

Kara was in horrible condition. She had bruises all over her body, she had a black eye and busted lip and held onto her torso as if something were broken, her face contorted in pain.

“What did you do to her?!” Lena shouted in anger.

“Now now, sister… I just made sure my threat sinked in.”

Kara looked at Lena and smiled despite her pain. The last thing Kara wanted was for Lena to feel more guilt.

Lena sped past the guards and pulled Kara in for an embrace. It was odd, as if she had felt Kara’s arms around her before and it wasn’t their first time touching.

Kara felt it too, past her physical pain; a connection. A feeling of finally being able to breathe deeply, properly. A feeling of coming home.

“I certainly hate to interrupt such a tender moment, but the sight of you two is absolutely revolting. So if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go check up on my daughter. Have a nice life, sister.”

The guards escorted Lena and Kara outside where there was a black Suburban waiting to take them wherever they needed.

Kara no longer had any belongings. Lena, on the other hand, had sent her things over to the cottage weeks before. She had everything prepared. She had safely transferred all her money into a new bank account under her new name. So they passed by Lena’s apartment to pick up their passports and plane tickets and headed to the airport.

“Kieran Healy?”

“It was my mother’s name. My biological mother. My middle name is actually Kieran,” Lena said.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Are you okay with the name I chose for you?” Lena asked.

Kara looked down at her passport and read the name to herself. _Kara Kent._ Her eyes teared up.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

As they approached the airport, Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and held it in hers. She was nervous. It was the first time in her life she would travel by plane. 

Lena sensed her nervousness. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve just never flown by plane before.”

“Really?”

Kara smiled. “Really. I never had to…”

The realization was beginning to hit her tenfold, like a ton of bricks keeping her from the surface. She would never fly again. She would never use her powers again. Her life had no purpose. She could no longer protect people.

Kara’s smile faltered.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I’m sorry that the freedom I managed to get us isn’t really freedom.” Lena’s gaze fell to the car floor.

Kara placed her free hand on Lena’s cheek. She turned Lena’s head until they were both face to face.

“Thank you,” Kara looked deeply into Lena’s eyes, trying to pour her gratitude onto words. “I am practically a stranger to you, and you’ve moved mountains for me, Lena Luthor. I am forever in your debt.”


	2. Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara make it to Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter. Just a heads up. (;

The two women were on their way to Washington in Lena’s private jet. It was almost a three hour flight from National City Airport to Pangborn Memorial Airport, the nearest airport to Leavenworth. Leavenworth was a small, Bavarian-styled village with a population of less than three thousand. Lena bought a quaint stone cottage near the Cascade Mountains, deep in the forest where they’d have complete privacy.

Lena wanted to start anew. She wanted to forget National City. She wanted to get away from the Luthor family.

Kara hadn’t let go of Lena’s hand the entire flight. She’d fallen asleep, head resting on Lena’s shoulder. Kara was cold and drained of the little life Lena had managed to imbue into her the last couple of months. Lena wanted to ask what Lex had done to her, but was afraid of triggering Kara and getting shut out again. She wanted to preserve whatever shred of humanity remained inside the hero, even if it meant not discussing what had transpired in her brother’s mansion.

As soon as they landed, Kara woke up. She didn’t speak a single word to Lena during their drive to the cottage, but their hands remained intertwined the whole time. It was as if Kara was afraid Lena would disappear.

By the time they got to their new home, Kara’s body began to fail her. She had to use Lena for support. The exhaustion and the gravity of the day had finally taken its toll on her. Lena held her up and helped her into the house. She sat her down on one of the two armchairs in their new living room.

“I’m going to draw you a bath,” Lena said.

Kara just nodded.

Lena filled the tub with warm water and infused it with lavender oil and epsom salt to help with Kara’s pain. She grabbed an old MIT t-shirt and pair of sweatpants she’d packed along with underwear for Kara, and placed it on the bathroom counter.

Lena escorted Kara to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet. As she was about to leave, Kara nearly fell over trying to stand up.

“I think I might need some help,” Kara admitted, a shy smile and blush taking over her features.

“Of course,” Lena responded with a shy smile of her own.

Lena undressed Kara slowly and shyly, head turned, her eyes averting Kara’s body.

“You can look, Lena,” Kara said. She grabbed Lena’s chin and turned her head so that Lena was facing her.

Lena looked up and found Kara’s eyes staring back at her with an intensity she now attributed solely to the hero, for no one had ever looked at her the way Kara did. Kara had a way of making Lena feel naked even with clothes on. She saw Lena. She truly saw her.

Heat permeated throughout Lena’s body and she could feel the exact effect take over Kara’s own.

Lena cleared her throat, a nervous habit. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The dark haired beauty managed to rake up all her courage, putting on a brave face to hide the blush beneath the surface.

She helped Kara into the bath, and lathered soap onto a cloth. Lena helped clean the hero, hands trailing the cloth gently throughout Kara’s skin, careful not to hurt her.

Kara shut her eyes and shivered at the contact. Though a bit painful, it was not the pain that made Kara tense up. It was the fact that Lena’s hands were the first to touch her in such an intimate way. Lena’s gentleness was a new sensation for Kara after having been tortured and beaten for nearly a year.

Lena sensed the tension and removed her hands from Kara’s body.

“Look at me, Kara,” she said.

Kara opened her eyes and tears cascaded down her face.

“I’m sorry. I’m just not used to this.”

“You’re safe with me, Kara. Nobody will ever lay a finger on you as long as I’m alive,” Lena said with conviction.

Kara sniffled and nodded like a child would. The sight of it warmed Lena’s heart.

“We’re almost done. I’m just going to rinse you off now. Is it okay if I touch you?”

Kara nodded. “I trust you.”

Lena rinsed Kara and helped her out of the bath. When she was finished dressing Kara, they made their way over to one of the bedrooms.

“This is your room,” Lena said. She laid Kara down on the bed. “I’m going to make dinner. I’ll bring it to you. Now, just rest. I’ll be right back.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand to stop her from leaving. “Thank you, Lena. I don’t know how I can ever repay you. You have been so kind and patient with me. You’ve taken care of me. I- I want you to know that when I get better, I’m going to take care of you. You deserve to have someone take care of you for a change.”

Lena was moved by Kara’s words. She had long forgotten what it was like to have someone genuinely thank her. Kara had no ulterior motives. Lena could see it in her eyes, such a pure and brilliant soul, despite everything she had been through. Kara was still the kindhearted hero Lena used to see on the news and read about in articles.

“How about we both take care of each other?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kara smiled, and for the first time since they met, her smile finally reached her eyes.

Lena left Kara to make dinner and the blonde took advantage of her alone time to examine her new room.

The bed faced the door. On the far right corner stood an easel and a small table next to it adorned with an assortment of paints and brushes. There was a reading nook by the window next to the bed and a medium-sized bookshelf by the wall. The rest of the room wasn’t noteworthy, nothing eye-catching.

Kara decided to close her eyes for a bit and rest, but her thoughts wandered to Lena. How lucky was she to have met someone so empathetic and kind? Kara thanked her lucky stars for Lena Luthor. If not for her, she’d still be rotting in that DEO cell.

Suddenly, Kara remembered sitting in a room inside Luthor mansion, tied up to a chair with monitors in front of her. She watched as Lex and Lena discussed her freedom, how Lena had become so small and submissive to her brother’s cruelty just so he would grant her freedom. it pained Kara to watch. Lena’s pride payed the cost, and now they were here. Though Kara felt relieved and grateful to taste freedom in any form, she also felt angry. She didn’t understand how such an evil person could get away with being so cruel. The universe seemed to favor those against its very nature. Evil always won.

At least, that’s how things seemed ever since she arrived on earth.

Then she remembered the other thing Lex and Lena had talked about. Lex said she and Lena were soulmates. Two halves of one whole. Would it really be impossible?

Kara didn’t want to admit how easy the thought came to her, how she felt there was truth behind those words. It was something she couldn’t explain, but ever since she landed on earth, she’d been searching for something, never fulfilled with anything. She never allowed herself to get close to anyone romantically, because nobody seemed to fit the bill. She always found something wrong with the people she dated, not allowing herself to get past first base. She excused herself by saying she was afraid of hurting a human, but deep down she knew that was a lousy excuse. Deep down she knew she was waiting for something that would set her soul ablaze, something that would feel like going home to a planet that never died.

The day that Lena Luthor set foot in the DEO to visit her for the first time, that was the day something inexplicably clicked. Suddenly nothing, but everything, made sense.

Kara was lost in her thoughts and startled when Lena walked in with a tray in hand.

“I made you some soup. Tomorrow I’ll have to go into town and get us some groceries and some new clothes for you.”

“Thank you,” Kara said.

Kara observed as Lena sat criss-cross in front of her, drinking her soup straight from the bowl. She mirrored her and tasted the soup. Kara didn’t know if it was the hunger speaking, but the soup was like nothing she had ever tasted, absolutely delicious.

“Mmm… so good.”

Lena watched, amused by the way Kara was gulping down the soup.

“I am not a great cook, so I’m glad this came out decent.”

“Are you kidding me? This is the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted! What are you talking about? You’re a fantastic cook,” Kara said.

“Ha! I most certainly am not. I think that’s your hunger speaking.”

Kara inhaled the last of her soup and shot Lena a toothy grin. She set her bowl down on the tray and drank some water before sinking back down on her pillow. She observed silently and patiently as Lena finished her own soup.

“I should let you get some sleep,” Lena said.

Kara’s face fell, panic suddenly overtaking her. She didn’t want to be alone. Not tonight, not ever.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena asked, concern obvious.

“I don’t want sleep alone, Lena. Please don’t go.”

Lena’s heart broke as she watched Kara become small, an expression of vulnerability and guilt upon her face for something she didn’t do.

Lena took Kara’s hand in her own and squeezed in reassurance. “I’m going to put this in the kitchen, then I’m going to shower and come right back here when I finish. Okay?”

Kara just nodded.

* * *

When Lena came back, Kara had fallen asleep. She looked peaceful, like the weight of the world no longer crushed her spirit. She didn’t look like the girl who had lost everything. She just looked like a girl, young and free of care.

Lena turned off the lights and gently lied down next to her, careful not to disturb her peace. And for a while she just observed the beautiful woman, the rise and fall of her chest, the slight parting of her lips, her soft features accentuated by the moonlight. She was perfect. So perfect.

Lena felt herself falling, falling, falling. All she heard was the sound of Kara’s breathing syncing with her own, two breaths becoming one. She remembered her brothers words. _Two halves of a whole._ Could this heavenly creature be who she’d been waiting for since the day she was born? Could this perfect goddess finally bring her home?

Lena was falling. Fast and hard and wild. Wild like a forest fire, as hard as lighting strikes the ground, as fast as the birch trees burn.

Before she knew it, she had fallen. Ocean deep.

* * *

The next morning, the two women awoke to find themselves tangled in each others arms. Neither one knew how their limbs had come together like magnets throughout the night.

It was Lena who broke apart from Kara’s embrace, remembering how she’d felt in the bath the previous day, not wanting to overwhelm the hero with too much physical touch.

But Kara surprised her and pulled her back in.

“I like holding you in my arms,” Kara whispered.

Lena buried her face in the crook of Kara’s neck. “Kara, what are we doing?” She said, her words tickling Kara’s skin.

The blonde giggled and Lena pulled away to look at her. “Sorry, I’m just ticklish there.”

Lena smiled despite herself.

“And as for your question… I think we’re doing exactly what we’re meant to be doing.”

Kara couldn’t read Lena’s expression.

“Kara… does it ever feel like we know each other? And I mean more than we know each other right now. Like- like we’ve known each other for years,” Lena said.

“Yes. From the moment I met you, I felt like I already knew you. It’s hard to explain. But when you walked in the day you first visited me… something in me clicked. Like you know when you dislocate your shoulder and then someone pops it back into place? Like that. Something popped back into place that day. I know it sounds crazy.”

“I have to tell you something.”

Lena had a guilty look on her face and Kara was beginning to worry, though she did a good job of hiding it.

“What is it?”

“I wasn’t completely honest with you when you asked me why I was visiting you. I mean, I didn’t lie, but I only told you half the truth,” Lena paused expecting Kara to react, but the blonde just looked at her patiently. “Yes, part of the reason why I was visiting you was because I felt responsible. But the biggest reason was b- it was because I had been having dreams of you. Every night since I turned twenty four.”

“What happens in these dreams?” Kara asked calmly.

“Well… they’re always pretty much the same. We meet in an office and then they end with us grabbing lunch at Noonan’s. The only thing that changes every night is what I'm wearing.”

Kara was deep in thought. She thought about what Lex said. About everything that brought her to this moment. About the feeling she got when she first met Lena. It was crazy. But it made sense. Weirder things were known to happen.

“Lena, do you think your brother was telling us the truth?”

“About him going back in time and keeping us from meeting? About him saying we’re soulmates?”

“Yes,” Kara responded.

“I don’t know, Kara. But what I do know is that the day I met you, I felt like I was breathing for the first time in my life. That click you were talking about… I felt it too. Like something had been set right. And now, it’s like I can’t stand to be even a few feet apart from you. I get anxious and my breathing just isn’t right. I know it’s crazy, but crazier things have happened.”

Lena offered a sheepish smile.

“It’s funny, because I had the same thought when you told me about the dreams. Crazier things have happened,” Kara smirked. The sort of devilishly handsome smirk that turned a switch inside of Lena and made her weak at the knees.

Lena couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face.

Kara stretched before her and Lena couldn’t help but admire her body. How can something so perfect exist? Her hands begged to roam the blonde’s body, to feel every tantalizing curve of this unholy yet godlike creature. _Mind out of the gutter, Luthor!_ Lena scolded herself. _Well, I mean, you’re only human,_ the devil on her shoulder told her.

Lena pulled herself out of her daydream and noticed something she was too busy ignoring before. Kara was healing. Her bruises were almost completely gone, her lip no longer busted, her skin glowed, her black eye was no longer black nor swollen. She looked in near perfect health.

“Kara, does anything hurt?”

Kara, oblivious to the fact she was healing, feeling as if it were something natural, which used to be and wouldn’t be a big deal if she hadn’t spent nearly a year without her powers, looked at Lena in confusion.

“No…”

“No?” Lena arched her eyebrow, trying to get Kara to catch on.

“No! Rao, Lena! I don’t feel any pain!” Kara nearly jumped out of bed.

Lena couldn’t help the wide grinned laugh that escaped her. Kara’s joy was contagious.

“Do you have all your powers ba-”

Lena was cut off by a whooshing sound, and Kara disappeared and reappeared before her eyes in less time that it took her to exhale.

“So that’s a yes…” Lena said, more to herself.

Kara was beaming with excitement. She pulled Lena out of bed and picked her up bridal style and spun her around. Both women giggled as Kara came to a stop.

Their faces were now inches apart and Lena could feel the quickening of Kara’s breath on her lips. Kara smelled of geranium and mint. The scent enraptured Lena’s senses and made her delirious. Before either one of them could register what was happening, their lips brushed sweetly, Kara’s lips supple against hers, exploring Lena’s like a galaxy. Lena was bewitched. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, her hands tangled in blonde locks. They kissed until they ran out of air.

Click.

The lock had finally clicked. Lena finally understood.

“Kara,” Lena closed her eyes, she was panting. The hero pressed their foreheads together.

“I know, my love. I feel it too.”

It was as if a spell had broken. Everything came down to a single moment. Suddenly, flashes of them across every other universe invaded their thoughts.


	3. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena come to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the number of chapters. There will now be 4, and I might add an epilogue afterwards, depending on how chapter 4 goes...
> 
> Happy reading!

When Lena was ten, her father gifted her a Piero Benzoni medieval chess set with bronze armies embellished in twenty four karat gold. The damascene chessboard, of mahogany and striped ebony, was magnificently crafted. It was an heirloom—the only one of its kind—and worth thousands of dollars.

The chess set was Lena’s most prized possession. Not because of its monetary worth, but because it held sentimental value.

When her father was alive, every Sunday without fail, he joined her for tea and they ended the afternoon with a game of chess. They talked for hours, about nothing and everything, the unimportant things and the significant things. He gave Lena the best advice and always went out of his way to tell her just how proud he was of her. Sunday’s were particularly special for Lena. Those afternoons with her father were her visits to a temple, the chess games her religious duty. Lionel Luthor was a kindhearted and benevolent king in Lena’s eyes—worthy of admiration and loyalty. He was her favorite person in the universe, second was Lex. Her father cared for her, loved her, he was the only person in Lena’s life that didn’t expect something in return. All he wanted was for Lena to be happy.

Every Sunday. Every Sunday they played chess and enjoyed each other’s company. Every Sunday. Until the Sunday he gave her the chess set.

That was the last time she shared a cup of tea with her father and their last game of chess.

That’s why the chess set meant the world to Lena. It was a piece of her father, a piece of her heart. To her, it was the most precious thing on the planet.

Until she met Kara.

Lena knew now that the most precious and rare of her possessions was Kara’s heart. A heart so pure and sweet, calling to Lena like a siren’s song. A heart that Kara handed to her, oh so willingly.

It’s difficult to understand life’s mysteries, but easy to accept them if we allow. One simply needs to have an open mind and heart.

Kara’s kiss was a revelation. A coming of age. The bloom of spring and the heat of summer. So, naturally, when Kara moved them to the bed, her body flush on top of Lena and lips seeking their lifeline—the touch of another’s lips—Lena wholly obliged and submitted unconditionally.

“Let me take care of you,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips. She kissed her reverently, attentively, because Lena was so human, so fragile and breakable.

Kara took her time undressing Lena, exploring her as each piece of clothing came off, revealing skin as soft as Kryptonian silk. Touching Lena felt like touching a piece of her home. Lena’s breasts were perfectly round with rosy nipples, stiff from the raw need that coursed through her body. Kara sat up to admire the glorious woman beneath her. When she caught sight of the soaked mess that were Lena Luthor’s panties, she bit her lip and held back a moan.

Kara’s eyes were obsidian stones, mostly pupil. You could see the hunger in them. Lena had never felt more exposed.

“Take me, darling,” Lena purred.

The words were like a switch for Kara. She spread Lena’s legs apart and ripped her underwear off. She kissed her way back up to supple lips with a burning passion that could have lit the cottage on fire. Kara’s hand travelled down and touched Lena where she needed it the most, eliciting the most spellbinding moan she’d ever heard. She paid close attention to Lena’s reactions and with each one learned how to please her. Kara rubbed Lena’s swollen clit, pressing down harder every time Lena’s hips would push up against her fingers, letting Kara know she needed more.

“I need to feel you inside me,” Lena breathed. Her moans were needier. “Please,” she begged.

Kara obliged and entered Lena with two fingers, immediately drawing out a guttural moan. She was now lying down on her side, propped up by her free arm. Kara fingered Lena, her gaze never leaving the woman’s face. She was mesmerized by the sounds coming out of Lena—like the most magnificent symphony.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara whispered. She peppered kisses on Lena’s chest and picked up her pace, fucking Lena harder while she pressed down on her clit with the pad of her thumb.

“Kara…”

The hero continued her ministrations, and she took one of Lena’s nipples into her mouth. She sucked and flicked her tongue over it. Lena was panting and trembling beneath her. Kara felt Lena tighten around her fingers, and then with a gasp, Lena shut her eyes and parted her lips into an ‘O.’

Kara watched, eyes wide in wonder, as Lena came undone. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed and she wanted to see it happen everyday for as long as she lived. The floodgates of passion had opened up and Kara knew she would never be the same. Lena ruined her in the best way possible.

Kara slowly sprinkled kisses on Lena’s face as she rode out her orgasm. She didn’t pull her fingers out until Lena opened her eyes. Her heartbeat was slowly coming down to its natural rhythm.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and made a show of licking the hero’s fingers clean, moaning as she tasted herself.

“Fuck, Lena...,” Kara groaned.

Lena then kissed Kara’s fingers affectionately, not once breaking eye contact.

“I want to make you feel as good as you just made me feel.” Lena slowly pushed Kara onto her back. She put her hand under Kara’s shirt, feeling soft skin under her fingers. The blonde shut her eyes and tensed up.

Lena immediately retreated.

Her heart broke at the sight before her. She wanted to make Lex pay for whatever he did to make Kara feel so uncomfortable with being touched.

“I’m sorry, darling. Hey... look at me,” Lena said. Her voice was warm and gentle.

Kara opened her eyes.

Lena made a move to place her hand on Kara’s cheek, but backtracked.

Kara caught Lena’s hand and pressed it to her cheek, allowing Lena to touch her.

“I want you to touch me. It’s not your touch that’s the problem. I’m sorry. It’s just…” Kara’s eyes got watery. She didn’t know how to tell Lena that all the violence her body endured was enough to scar her for a long time. She couldn’t stand to be touched without relating it to brute force. And though her powers were back and she felt strong again physically, her insides still were not quite there yet. Due to this, she felt the need to be in full control.

“Shh... you don’t have to explain. We can take it slow. One day at a time. We do whatever you’re comfortable with,” Lena reassured her. She caressed Kara’s cheek lovingly.

“I just have to be in control. At least for a little while. Until I feel like myself again. Is that okay?” Kara’s voice was unsure.

Lena nodded. In that instance, an idea popped into her head. “What if you guide my hands?”

Kara looked at her in confusion.

“You’ll be in control of where I touch you,” Lena said.

Kara understood. She rose from the bed and undressed herself, leaving all her clothes on the floor.

Lena was awestruck. Kara’s beauty was unparalleled. Too perfect for words. And now that she wasn’t too shy to look, she couldn’t keep her eyes off the hero.

“Perfect,” Lena whispered. She was under a spell.

Kara was blushing as she got back on the bed. She lied down next to Lena, they were now on their sides, face to face. Kara took Lena’s hand and guided it to her chest, over her breast, encouraging Lena to squeeze. And Lena did squeeze, gently enough to not make Kara uncomfortable, but with enough pressure to draw out a moan. Kara kept her hand over Lena’s hand as she continued massaging her breast. She closed her eyes and gave into the pleasure.

Lena’s touch felt like flying straight through clouds, soft and tingly and the kind of cold that felt electric.

Kara lied back and pulled Lena on top of her. She kissed her desperately and guided her hand lower and lower, until Lena’s fingers made contact with her sex. She shuddered at the sensation and a needy moan escaped her.

Lena groaned when she heard the exquisite sound.

“You’re so wet for me, my love,” Lena murmured.

Kara’s breathing was labored and she felt overwhelmed by new sensations.

“Lena…,” Kara stopped Lena’s hand.

Lena instantly removed her hand from under Kara’s.

“What is it, darling? Do you want to stop?”

“No… I just… I’ve never been touched like this before. You’re the first person I’m intimate with. And it’s just… a bit overwhelming,” Kara confessed.

Lena was dumbfounded. She wasn’t expecting Kara to be a virgin. She hadn’t even thought of that, certainly not after the way Kara took care of her. But somehow it also felt right. Lena was honored to be her first, to be the only one who had this piece of Kara.

Lena stroked Kara’s cheek and kissed her tenderly.

“Let’s slow down,” Lena offered. “We can try again when you’re ready.”

Kara nodded. She pulled Lena in for another kiss.

“Hold me,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips.

Lena wrapped her arms securely around Kara and the hero felt protected, for as long as she remained in Lena’s arms, nothing could hurt her.

* * *

Lena and Kara spent the rest of the morning in bed, their naked limbs tangled snuggly together, not able to be apart.

They talked a lot. Got to know each other, even though it felt like they’d known each other their entire lives.

It was weird.

But lovely.

When they finally managed to get out of bed, they showered and had a late breakfast. Later in the day, Lena insisted that they go into town to buy groceries and clothes for Kara. Now that her powers were back, Lena knew she would have to eat a ridiculous amount of calories.

When they went into town, Lena caught one of Lex’s goons on the other side of the street they were walking along. He was following them. She was livid. She almost couldn’t believe it, but knowing her brother, she should have expected this. She should have known Lex wouldn’t just let them go without keeping an eye on them.

She made eye contact with the goon, shooting daggers in his direction. Kara had to hold her back from crossing the street.

Kara begged her to just go home, so Lena let it go. But in her mind, she was thinking of a plan.

Lena and Kara now sat on the couch, cuddled up together, watching a movie. Kara didn’t notice, but Lena had spaced out. Something Kara said during one of their many conversations kept tugging at Lena.

_Kara and Lena were sitting on the porch in comfortable silence, drinking tea and admiring the natural scenery all around them._

_“I want to try again tonight… you touching me, I mean. After I take the gold kryptonite pills.”_

_Lena was surprised. “You can’t take those, Kara. God knows what my brother put in them. We can’t trust him…”_

_“A deal’s a deal, Lena. I can’t risk it. Not after everything. Not when you’re involved. I don’t know what I’d do if he hurt you. And now that we know the truth about us, he knows he can use that against me.”_

_“No. Fuck that. A deal’s not a deal. Not when it can kill you, Kara,” Lena said. Her voice was filled with determination._

_“Lena, just let it go.”_

_“So that’s it? You’re okay with never using your powers again? You’re okay with never being able to save anyone? You’re okay with allowing him to win? He took everything from you, Kara. He killed everybody you loved. He nearly destroyed you. And I don’t know the specifics of what he’s done to you, but I can see how traumatized you are. You’re hanging on by a thread. Before I got you out of there, you were barely a person. Just an empty shell. I mean, look at you right now… you’re so scared of him that you’re willing to just do as he says.” Lena immediately regretted her words when she saw the pained expression on Kara’s face._

_Kara stood up and ran through the trees before Lena could stop her._

_Lena called out for her. Begged her to come back. She even tried searching for her, but went back when it became clear that Kara had used her super speed to get as far away as possible._

_Kara came back an hour later. She marched into the house and before Lena could apologize, Kara grabbed her face and kissed her. She kissed her roughly and desperately, as if trying to prove a point._

_Then she pulled away._

_“I don’t want to be this delicate little thing! I want to be me again! I… I don’t want to be scared. But I am. I don’t know how to stop him. And I don’t know how to protect you from him…” Kara’s voice cracked at the last words._

_“Kara, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have lashed out on you like that.”_

_Lena lowered her head in shame._

_“No, Lena… no… look at me.” Kara pulled Lena’s chin up and looked into her eyes. “You were right. I think I needed to hear that… and… I did a lot of thinking out there and realized that I don’t want to let him win. I want my life back. Or at least some part of it. I just don’t know what to do. The last thing I want is to put you in danger… but I’ve also realized that maybe if we work together, we can put an end to his evil… el mayarah.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“El mayarah. Stronger together. It was my family’s motto. And I used to live by it. I want to live by it again. Because it’s true. We are stronger together, Lena. I want to fix this. There has to be a way. Even if we have to travel back in time. We have to figure something out,” Kara said._

_“It has to be me, Kara. I have to put an end to all of this. I need to kill him.”_

_“Lena, no. You’re not a killer. I don’t want you to stain your hands with his blood. It will haunt you for the rest of your life. And I’m not going to let that happen,” Kara’s tone had a finality to it._

_“Then we have to think this through. And I mean REALLY think this through. We have to plan this out. Be as meticulous as possible. This is Lex we’re talking about… he’s always ten steps ahead. Not to mention, he has a shit ton of kryptonite at his disposal…”_

_“Maybe you can make me something that can protect me from kryptonite. A shield maybe? Lead blocks kryptonite rays. It also blocks my powers since they block the rays from the yellow sun, which is the source of my powers… but if the exposure to the lead isn’t for too long, I’ll still have my powers. I don’t know, what do you think?”_

_“I need to give this some thought. It’s not going to happen overnight, but I think I can come up with something.”_

Lena was deep in thought. Kara’s words had stuck on a loop.

_Lead blocks kryptonite rays._

_Maybe you can make me something that can protect me from kryptonite._

Lena thought about all the possibilities. She could make Kara a shield that could go attached to her suit. Even better… she could make her a lead lined anti-kryptonite suit. Or maybe something without lead, just in case. She would have to get to work right away. And she was going to need some kryptonite and a lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how did you like chapter 3? Ready for chapter 4? (;


End file.
